Semper Fi
by SnowStormSkies
Summary: Equipment: one PC. Agents: SSS and Muse. Mission: 100 word drabbles. Targets: Tony Dinozzo, LJ Gibbs, Kate Todd, Tim McGee, Jenny Shepard, Ducky Mallard, Abby Sciuto and others. Objective: Angst, crack, WAFF and anything else you can think of. Good Luck.


**Title:** Semper Fi

**Author:** Special Agent SnowStormSkies

**Disclaimer: **_NCIS is not mine - not characters, show, setting or premise. All of it belongs to the wonderful Donald Bellisario,  
Chas. Floyd Johnson, Avery C. Drewe and Mark Harmon.  
_

**Universe: **NCIS

**Theme/Topic:** Oh, just random 100 word drabbles from random characters.

**Overall Rating:** K through M mostly - it varies but mostly towards M because of Tony's Potty Mouth.

**Characters:** Gibbs, Tony, Director Jenny, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky and mentions of Kate, Chip and Palmer.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Language, Violence mostly. Maybe a bit of sex.

**Word Count:** 1953 in batches of 100 or less.

**Time:** From the fourth of May to the fifth of May. Watched Agent Afloat and hey ho, this happened. I have no control over my muse.

**Summary: **Equipment: one PC. Agents: SSS and Muse. Mission: 100 word drabbles. Targets: Tony Dinozzo, LJ Gibbs, Kate Todd, Tim McGee, Jenny Shepard, Ducky Mallard, Abby Sciuto and others. Objective: Angst, crack, WAFF and anything else you can think of. Good Luck, Agent.

**Dedication: **Tony Dinozzo, Very Special Agent meet me. Your writer. Your best friend. Your worst nightmare. You can just call me...Miss Writer~

**A/N: **What can I say? Rabid plot bunnies caught me, and I was too in love with Tony and Gibbs to let it go. Oh and the title? Yeah, I'm fresh out of ideas on that front.

**Distribution:** Mine. Not yours. Ask. I may consider it.

* * *

1. Run - Tony's never run away from anything or anyone - it's one of his favourite boasts around the bar table with his frat brothers but as he stares down Gibbs (Who has fucking green hair) who is hell bent on killing him for dying his hair, he wonders if it's time to put that boast to bed and take to running for a whole couple of states.

2. Jump - Gibbs has never ever sat down and thought about what he'd done so far in life; what with his chequered past and all he knows that if he does, he'll jump off that building because it's a past that is built on lies, heartache and the death of so many people.

3. Play - Jenny wondered sometimes, who they think they're fooling with their acting and their costumes - they're putting on a play of heroics and perfection and once the curtains fall, then the makeup comes off and then they'll be revealed for the human weakness that they are.

4. Evil - Ducky deals with the deal, literally, so there are few things he has not seen coming from the depths of the depravity of humanity but as he cuts open the body of the tiny baby that a man killed because he thought it wasn't his (it was) he wonders, morbidly, if he's ceased to be affected by the evil of the world as it delivers corpses to his table and under his scalpel.

5. Fear - McGee isn t a ex-marine like Gibbs, he's not Mossad like Ziva, or a cop like Tony - he's a wunderkind from MIT who knows more about computers than social etiquette and suddenly he wonders when the fear goes away because every time he lifts up his gun he feels the weight of the power it holds and the knowledge that someone might die because of him is causing him to sweat and the fact that he might have to choose between himself and a killer is terrifying - he wonders when the others lost that fear - and learnt to choose themselves.

6. Good - Kate died, and then Jenny died, and there was the time that Dinozzo caught the plague and Abby was almost murdered by her lab tech and Ducky was almost killed by a demented son of a funeral parlour and his technician was shot, and well, there was a long list of other injuries acquired in the field and sometimes, when he's feeling especially macabre, Gibbs likes to wonder how long everyone's got left and he's sure there ain't long on the clock for some of them and that seriously ain't good.

7. Super - Tony knows that Gibbs ain't Superman the man is WAY too Marine to be a alien but then again, Superman wears tights, and then he remembers his boss is way cooler anyway - how many bosses would let Tony eat pizza and candy when he's on the clock and yet trust in his conclusions and plans to the nth degree?

8. Gee - He's really starting to hate this girl - she's a Miss America and a fucking witness so he can't shove her behind the plexiglass barrier in the back of the cop car and he would think of a film reference except all his brain can think of is the daft bints comments, "_Gee, that'd be swell Mister_", and "_Golly Gosh, that's mighty smart of you,"_ and Tony immediately remembers WHY he tried to get McGee to go and then the stupid bastard gets a call up to the directors office and now he's stuck with Miss Texas from Hell - fuck this when he gets back, McGeek owes him a pizza and a whole six pack and why the hell won't Gibbs stop smirking at him?

9. Perfect - Ziva is not beautiful in the conventional sense her eyes are too dark, her nose has been broken at least once, she is muscular rather than slender, and she snores like a pig but as Tony watches her sleeping back glistening in the moonlight his hickeys littering her neck and shoulders, he thinks he might just have found the perfect woman for him.

10. Normal - Normal routine in the world of Tony starts with coming into work, still eating breakfast, drinking coffee and then working out how he;s going to get through today because he's just not cut out to be leader, but he's got big shoes to step into and they sure as hell aren't his and he just ain't big enough to fill them yet - he wants his old normal routines but Gibbs left them.... And he isn't coming back.

11. Imperfection - Gibbs is not perfect, and intellectually, Tony knows this but it takes a train ride from hell, a bomb and thirty dead civilians to realise that his boss is not perfect but he certainly is dead and now it's Tony that's not so perfect as he surveys the burning wreckage and knows that his illusions are coming back to bite him in the ass.

12. Fearful - Gibbs vaguely realises he's overreacting when he drives his fist into the brick wall two centimetres from the perp's head and sees the shards of brickshatter around his ankles and the fearful gaze in the LEO's eyes behind him but fuck it all, he couldn t care less - the man just shot Tony who may or may not be dead in his ambulance heading for the city hospital and he snarls in the perp's ear, "He dies, _you_ die!" - and he has the great pleasure of the sight of a grown man piss his pants the likes of which he's not seen since his days as a marine from pure fear.

13. Terrible - Ziva isn't much one for critiquing movies (Tony takes care of that for them) but when the witness says he was watching a movie and found was brilliant, she thinks she may have just caught the break they needed - the man is a Matrix lover, so why the hell was he watching Fantasia (which even she finds terrible) when the Matrix was showing over the channel?

14. Night - When the clock hits that magical five o'clock ninety five percent of the agents in the bullpen pack up and head for the parking lot, but it's not uncommon to see a small group of people working, heads down, and for once industriously working in the darkened room illuminated only by tiny desk lamps well into the night, a dark brown, a chestnut, a light brown and one starkly out of place silvery grey.

15. Day - Ziva's day used to start with packing her bag, picking up her gun, and taking the keys from the hook by the door before doubling back for a slice of toast - now it begins with cooking a full breakfast for two, packing up two guns from the gun locker and wrestling her husband for the keys and laughing as she runs for the door before she's caught and swung around for a warm kiss before they head for NCIS together.

16. Honour - McGee works for Gibbs and during that time he honestly say many things about his job - it's boring (paperwork), it's adrenaline inducing (shootouts with drug dealers, anyone?), complicated (hacking the military networks is enough to turn his hair grey before his time), aggravating (One word: Tony), heart attack inducing (lawyers and red tape) but above he will say this: it is an honour to serve alongside his teammates and for his boss, Gibbs.

17. American - Ziva has always made it her goal to understand a culture, but ten years, a marriage and two children after arriving as a permanent resident of the United States of America and officially being granted the privilege of being an American she still never gets half the things that come out of her husband's mouth about movies and film stars.

18. English - Gibbs is a plain speaking American, with a penchant for the English language so when a white faced Wunderkind from MIT tells him his computer has got Trojans and Worms and bugs by the hundreds in his computer he wordlessly goes and gets the kid a history book and a spade and a tin to put the worms and bugs in - Franks has never let him live it down.

19. African - Tony makes a mental note to himself never to complain about his work load in Gibbs's presence because when the man says he ll make sure he won t need to complain about it, he means it Tony finally understands that as he tramps across miles of African plains to reach the body of a US Marine in the blazing sunshine while lions and buffalo eye him up as a tasty snack when Gibbs says you ll regret something, he doesn t mean a little bit, he means you ll sit down to paper work and think, Oh Goodie! Lovely, safe paper work!

20. Lorry - As the lorry slides around the corner ahead of Ziva, she narrows her eyes and hurtles after it, tyres screeching in protest Tony savagely hopes that McGee, in Gibbs's car is faring no better as Ziva takes the next corner on two wheels.

* * *

More may come later. Not sure.

Please review while I try to motivate muses to work on other 'ALREADY AROUND' fics.

Wish me luck on that one.


End file.
